dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma/Attack Set
This is an overview of Akuma's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left jab Standing M- right downward kick (2 hits) Standing H- straight right punch Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- straight right punch (mid) Crouching H- sweeping right kick (knocks down) S launcher- right uppercut Air L- downwards left punch Air M- straight left kick Air H- upwards left kick Air S- downwards right punch TAC exchange up- left uppercut TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + M- Zugaihasatsu (a downwards right hand chop; overhead; 2 hits; ground bounces airborne foes) F + H- Senpukyaku (does a spinning kick while leaping forward; knockdown) air D + M- Tenmakujinkyaku (dives downward with a kick) Throws Forward ground- briefly holds onto foe before stepping to turn around and punch them away Backward ground- Steps to get behind foe before punching them in the back to knock them down Forward air- Shoulder throws foe to the ground in front of him Backward air- Falls on back and uses leg to toss foe behind him Special Moves QCF + atk- Gohadoken (releases a ki blast from both palms forward) air QCF + atk- Zanku Hadoken (releases a ki blast from one hand downward; button strength determines angle) DP + atk- Goshoryuken (flies upward with his fist, covered in ki energy, extended in an uppercut; knocks down foe; stronger versions have less startup) QCB + atk- Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (spins forward with one leg, with a lightning trail, extended; in air ok; L version- 1 hit; M version- 3 hits; H version- 5 hits; destroys projectiles and nullifies beams during active frames; knocks down foe) BDP + atk- Hyakkishu (jumps upward with a front flip; button strength determines distance traveled; in air ok; press L, M, or H for different attacks during his air time; L- Hyakki Gosho, a short range palm thrust covered in ki energy that causes a ground bounce on hit; M- Hyakki Gojin, a ki energy-infused, OTG-capable, overhead dive kick that ground bounces aerial foes; H- Hyakki Goho, a Zanku Hadoken that doesn't recover until grounded) DP or BDP + S- Ashura Senku (dashes forward or backward depending on the command for a teleport; invincible during active frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Messatsu Gohado (unleashes a flurry of projectiles forward or H is held a beam of ki energy forward which knocks down foe) air QCF + atk x2- Tenma Gozanku (unleashes a flurry of projectiles downward or H is held an OTG-capable beam of ki energy downward which knocks down foe) DP + atk x2- Messatsu Goshoryu (similar to Ken's Shoryureppa from the Street Fighter series, but with purple flames; knocks down foe) L, L, F, M, H- Raging Demon* (dashes the the whole vertical length of the screen; on contact with foe, the screen blacks out and does not show Akuma attacking the foe, only to return to normal after foe is in hard knockdown state and Akuma glares at foe menacingly as his infamous 'ten' emblem is shown on screen; is considered a throw) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay